


Sorry seems to be the hardest word

by bunnysworld



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur messed up and Merlin demands a letter of apology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta! :)
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'date'.

Okay, Merlin.

A letter. You wanted a letter. Who on earth still writes letters these days? Are you sure you really belong to the 21st century? 

Anyways, here it is, the letter. You know how I hate those days with all the long meetings requiring me to wear suit and tie? So when I get home, all I want is a shower and a quiet evening on the couch. In sweatpants and a t-shirt. Do you have any idea how those shoes that were made for me can be so much more uncomfortable than simple footie boots? So yes, that’s what I had in mind. A quite evening on the couch, with a couple of beers, a movie…preferably with you wrapped around me.

So there I come home and all those people jump at me and yell ‘Surprise!!!!!!!’ and, not that I’m saying it scared the hell out of me, it just…it was irritating. Add that to the fact that father disagreed with me in front of the other board members, making me look like a fool and then some idiot had left an ugly scratch in my BMW in the parking lot and of course didn’t leave a note and maybe the day all started badly when Jensen from accounting mentioned that I probably shouldn’t have a piece of the cake my PA had made for me and…let’s just say I had a crappy day and that attack on me in my own home did it. I exploded and threw you all out. 

I didn’t think it was so bad and that you would leave your keys on the coffee table. 

You know, I’m a creature of habit. I need my footie practice on Tuesdays and a game in the park on Saturdays, my coffee in the morning to wake up and a good book to read when I need a bit more time on the loo. I have enough surprises and changes thrown at me every day at the office to deal with, I need certain things to be there when I come home. I can’t deal with huge changes there, too, when everything just started to be really good.

Your shampoo bottle is still in the shower, by the way. As are your Doctor Who CDs. They are on the shelf in the living room, not in the shower. And the pillow still smells of you… 

This is probably not a good letter, I know. And a text would have been much easier for both of us. But…can we start over again? How about going out for a beer? Like in the beginning? At that little pub we always used to go?

Arthur

 

P.S.: You know, you can send me a text back, so I don’t have to wait forever for the mailman.


End file.
